Genesis
by Avamys Write
Summary: The battle might be won but the war is only beginning. As Harry sets out on a journey to clear his mind, he encounters and gets tangled in many sophisticated and dark matters of the world, on the way making new enemies and allies. Join Harry as he makes his way across Europe in an attempt to return one of his childhood enemies-Draco Malfoy-back to England. Friendship only! No slash
1. Chapter 1

_He felt nothing. _Looking around, all he could see was destruction, suffering and death, there was nothing left of what was once a magnificent school which housed beautiful memories; stones and dust were all that was left.

The cries of those in agony and pain no longer registered in the boy's ears, whereas such distressing sounds would, some time ago, have spurred a much greater reaction from the battle-scarred fighter.

The red splatters on the ground and the smell of rotting flesh in the air no longer bothered him. He felt no connection whatsoever to the place as he surveyed the ruins and desolation.

"Harry!"

The familiar voice tore him out of his stupor as the boy turned around, managing a forced grin as a tear-stained girl crashed straight into him with a hug which knocked out what little air he had left in his lungs.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright." his best friend said, scanning him up and down.

She bit her lip. "Well, relatively alright, at least."

Harry looked at the girl he'd considered to be his best friend and a sister for seven years, and was relieved to see that she was not sporting any major injuries. Sure, both of them were roughed up with cuts and bruises and broken bones, but at least there was nothing life-threatening.

"Are you okay?" he asked, patting Hermione on her back.

She gave him a look, one he'd received many, many times over the years.

"Who am I kidding," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "But, well, did anyone..._hurt_ you?"

The cruelty and viciousness of the Death Eaters were a common fact; one the criminals themselves proudly proclaimed.

"No, I made it out just fine."

Harry gave another grin, this time the movement coming a bit more from the heart.

"I'm glad."

"Oh, Harry!"

This time, the Boy-Who-Lived was assaulted by a flying figure who pinned him down with an "oomph".

"How are you, Harry?" the youngest Weasley asked, tears in her eyes. "I was _so_ worried! You can't imagine how glad I was to see you kill Voldemort-"

"Ginny-" Harry wheezed. "Breathing...is...not...optional…"

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" Ginny gasped, getting off the fallen boy as she looked for injuries.

"No, I'm fine." he grimaced.

"I'm so happy this is all finally over." she sighed, hugging Harry, who had just stood up. "All of us, especially you, deserve some peace."

"We all are, Gin. We all are." her youngest brother said, battle-worn as he made his way over to his friends.

There was silence for a moment as the four recalled the terrible battle, one which took the lives of many friends and family.

"Fred." Ron choked, as Hermione patted his back soothingly.

"We all lost someone." she said, tears running at the thought of her parents, who would never know their daughter again.

"The only thing we can do is to stay strong and live our life the best we can from now on."

Her voice was shaky and muffled with sobs but it was enough for everyone to realise how they had to let go of everything, even though they just _couldn't_.

"Hermione's right." Ginny said, burying her face in Harry's shoulder. "We won't let him take anything more from us. He won't haunt us anymore. We should settle down, rebuild, marry…"

The word seemed to hang in the air as Hermione, Ron and Harry froze.

"I mean, you'll marry me, right Harry? We love each other and have dated so long."

"Um, Ginny, I broke up with you…"

"That was before all of this." Ginny said, gripping his arm tighter. "You didn't want me to get hurt, and I'm really glad for you looking out for me. Now that everything's over, we can get back together again."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but don't you think it's a bit too soon? So much has happened these few days. Right now, the priorities are to heal the injured and bury the dead." Harry swallowed at that.

"Mom's in a mess, Gin." Ron agreed. "We all need some time to work things out, maybe have a break to deal with everything."

Reluctantly, Ginny agreed, letting go of her vice-like grip on Harry's arm. 

The days flew by as England struggled to rebuild itself. But the peace they had craved so much never came. Instead, a second wave of war and terror swept across Europe.

"_Civil war in Germany breaks out"_

"_Newest power in Europe?_

_Mr Rasputere who emerged victorious in the German civil war has gone on to gain enormous support in Italy and Hungary, and is now Minister in all three countries, a feat that is unmatched by anyone in history. Mr Rasputere, a Pureblood is currently striving to ban Muggleborns from studying in magical schools._

'_It is a total waste of our resources," Mr Rasputere explains. "A magical government should serve those of its own and not outsiders.'_

_Dominated by Purebloods, there is little opposition towards Mr Rasputere in Germany, Italy and Hungary. However, Muggleborns all over Europe are enraged at the appearance of this new tyrant, claiming that he is promoting prejudice…"_

"_Business siblings Taras and Marina Orlov build hospitals across four countries_

_The Russian brother and sister, heads of their successful family business, are making an effort to lessen the impact brought upon by the war. As of now, they have built six hospitals in Norway, Finland, Sweden and Russia to help relieve the burden on St Mungos and provide better medical care for those who are disabled due to the war._

_The siblings explain that they feel a need to help the society._

'_Europe gave us many business opportunities and riches,' Marina Orlov stated. 'It is only right for us to give something back.'_

_The Orlovs are also well-known for their lack of judgement based on social standing and blood, often selecting persons based on talents and abilities. It is rumoured that…"_

"_Netherlands on the verge of war with Denmark!"_

"_Relations between Greece and Bulgaria worsen"_

Throwing down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, Harry Potter decided that he had had enough. Living in the Burrow was exhausting. While he did enjoy being with his friends, he was saddened to see the damage brought upon the Weasley family, and was deeply impacted by the sombre mood in the once-lively house. He was also starting to get annoyed at Ginny, who was constantly pestering him to no end. Everyone was dealing with their own issues; marriage was just not on his mind.

He took in a deep breath as he recalled the glassy looks of the fallen on the battlefield, the moans of the injured and the cries of those who lost a friend or family. He was tired of everyone treating him like a hero and a legend

_What hero am I, when I bring so much destruction?_ he thought.

He hated how the Ministry was trying to use him as an advertisement for their campaigns, and how most of the population threw themselves at his feet. All he longed for was to live a normal life.

_I have to go,_ he thought. _Go to somewhere I won't be worshipped, somewhere I can get away from all of this._

Making up his mind, Harry wrote a note to Hermione, telling him to meet him outside the Burrow.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Hermione said, looking her best friend in the eye.

"How did you know?"

She sighed as her shoulders sagged.

"I want to, too. I know how you hate all the attention and want to get away from everything." she explained. "This...this just isn't the life I want to live, either."

"Thanks for understanding." Harry said, grasping her hands. "You know, Hermione, you are my best friend. You're the only one who always stood by me and saw me for who I am. Thanks for _everything_."

"You're leaving soon."

It was a simple statement, but Harry could feel her trust and lack of judgement, for which he was glad.

"Can I come along with you?" she asked quietly, though she already knew what his response would be.

Harry sighed. Hermione was his best friend and he didn't want to deny her, after all these years when she stood firmly by him at his side.

"I'm sorry but there are some things I need to sort out alone." he replied.

"Do write," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I'd hate to lose you too."

"You'll always have me." Harry said, hugging her tight. "You're my sister."

"So," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "Have you prepared everything you need?"

Harry nodded.

"I've packed all the things I need." he said, gesturing to his backpack, which undoubtedly had an extension charm.

"Well, that leaves only one thing." Hermione said. "Your appearance."

Waving her wand over Harry, Hermione muttered a few glamour charms and conjured a mirror for her best friend to see his new appearance.

"Interesting." Harry murmured, taking in his black eyes, brownish hair and slightly taller frame. "Thanks for getting rid of the glasses."

"The eyesight charm will last until you choose to remove it." Hermione said. "You look so much better without glasses.

"Thanks." Harry said, giving her a genuine smile. "I've left a note for everyone; it will appear on the dining table automatically tomorrow morning."

"I'll tell everyone not to worry." Hermione promised.

"I guess I should be going now." Harry said, shifting his weight from one foot to another, unsure of how to say goodbye.

"Stay safe." Hermione said. "I'd like you to be back in one piece."

_That's _if_ I come back_, Harry thought, as he took off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So how's it? My first Harry Potter fanfic! I'll be updating often and this will be a multi chapter fic. Please feel free to leave comments, and constructive criticism is welcome :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the Burrow was a hectic one, as Hermione Granger expected. It was early in the morning when Mrs Weasley discovered the note while setting the table. Her shrill scream shocked everyone, and even Hermione rushed down in a panic, wand gripped firmly in her hand.

"Stupe-" George Weasley stopped mid-spell as he realised that there was no attacker in the room.

"Mom, what happened?" Ginny asked worriedly, noticing Molly Weasley's trembling frame as she clutched a piece of parchment to her chest.

Muttering a few charms, Arthur Weasley confirmed the lack of attackers, and everyone relaxed a bit, adjusting to a more comfortable stance and loosening the grip on their wands.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, peering at the parchment gripped tightly in Molly's hand.

The youngest Weasley scanned the note and gasped.

"What? How is this possible?" she choked.

"What in the world is going on? What is on that piece of parchment?" Ron asked.

Molly Weasley gulped a few times before regaining her voice.

"I-it's a n-note from Harry."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" George asked. Then his expression turned sour.

"Oh no. He's alright, isn't he?" he asked worriedly.

"He-he…" Ginny choked.

Arthur grabbed the parchment from the two stunned women and read the contents out.

_Dear George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Arthur and Molly:_

_I am terribly sorry that you had to find out this way, but as of now I have left on a journey to clear my mind and deal with issues which have long bothered me. I don't know where I will go and how long I will be gone, but don't worry about me as I will be safe. All I am looking for is a new, quiet environment to think things through._

_I hope you don't think I have abandoned you as I have not. You are my family and I will always help you in times of need. Thank you for all the support and friendships you have given me all these years; I will be eternally grateful for that._

_Yours, Harry_

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone soaked in the information.

"Can we be sure this is really a note from Harry? He could've been kidnapped!"

"How could he be so reckless as to run off to some place without even telling us where?"

"Not abandoning us my arse! I bet he's off somewhere enjoying his fame!"

"How could he just leave me behind?!"

"But-but...we're his _friends_!"

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "Quiet!"

Everyone stopped talking as they turned to look at her.

"Firstly, this note is real." she started. "I've tested it with charms and yes it was written by Harry. And, no, he wasn't kidnapped."

"And how do _you _know that?" Ginny snapped.

"Because he told me he would leave."

Barricades of words were thrown at Hermione as she finished the sentence.

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Why didn't you persuade him to stay?"

"How could you just let him go?"

"Why did he come to _you_?"

Hermione hissed as she curled up her fists.

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN, WILL YOU?!"

You could hear a pin drop.

"Thank you. While Harry is our friend, I understand and respect his choices. He had already made up his mind and we all know that a confident Harry cannot be deterred. Harry is a powerful and clever wizard. I'm sure he won't be in any danger, and if so, he knows when he needs help. As friends we should support this reasonable decision of his."

Silence.

"I suppose you're right, 'Mione." Ron said, fidgeting. "Harry can hold his own."

"Yes." Arthur agreed. "We must respect Harry's choices, or we'll be caging him up just like the Dursleys."

"We're _nothing_ like those vile pigs!" Ginny exclaimed. "Dad, how could you even _compare_ us to them-"

Arthur held up a hand.

"I'm not saying we behave like them and I'm not saying we think like them. All I'm trying to say is that if we restrain Harry from making his own decision and restrict his freedom it's going to hurt him in the long run and we'd be doing what the Dursleys did-strip him of everything and hurt him."

"Still, it was reckless of him to run off like that." Molly grumbled. "Regardless of his abilities, it's still dangerous to be wandering around with all these new powers rising and all this turmoil in Europe-"

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione cut in as polite as she could. "I'm sure Harry can manage to make safe and intelligent choices concerning his safety."

The Weasley matriarch simply harrumphed and stomped off, followed by her daughter, who shot a menacing look towards Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, turning to leave along with George.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Hermione replied, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So he's really gone." Ron said, slumping into his chair.

Hermione gave him a look as she sat down.

"I mean, I know he's gone for sure but it just feels weird. We've seen him so much for the past seven years and we've practically lived together for half that time. It's just...it just feels strange that he is not around."

"I know, Ron, I know." Hermione said as an owl flew in, dropping a letter onto her lap.

She scanned it quickly then relaxed, which Ron noticed.

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

Hermione licked her lips nervously, not sure of how to respond.

"It's from Harry, isn't it?" Ron asked quietly, trying to read the letter.

"It's charmed so that only I can read it." she said, nodding.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Harry says he's fine and safe."

"Where is he? Did he mention?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Ron."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Harry is my friend too!"

"I respect Harry's opinion and his need for privacy. If Harry had wanted you to know, he would have charmed the note so that you could read it too."

"Well he probably would've wanted you to tell me too! We're_ both_ his best friends."

"This has nothing to do with who is better friends with him, Ron. Harry knows that I am more accepting of the situation and trusts me to keep these things secret."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione. "You two were always so close-"

"How many time do I have to tell you that we are just friends?!" Hermione snapped. "There is nothing going on between us and you would be foolish to think there was."

Furious but knowing that he was wrong; Ron stomped out, a stream of curses flowing from his mouth.

Harry sat down on the soft grass as he watched the owl fly away with the note to Hermione. Briefly, he wondered whether Hermione would blast an unfamiliar bird to pieces, but the thought quickly dissolved from his mind. Hermione knew that Hedwig was dead and was more than smart enough to figure out whom the owl was from.

As he took in a deep breath, the boy lay back onto the wet grass, closing his eyes as he cleared his mind.

_This place is so calm and comforting_, he mused, descending into a deep slumber.

He woke up around a hour later when the owl returned with a reply from Hermione. Reading it, he chuckled as his best female friend described the reactions of the Weasley family, though he had already expected something similar. The Weasleys were stubborn and he knew it would take some time before they realised it was all for the best.

_It's quiet_, he thought, his battle senses kicking in as he rescanned the area.

_I'm still paranoid,_ he thought. _There's nothing out there._

_Perhaps just a bit too quiet for my liking, _Harry decided, recalling the noisy days in the Burrow as his friends' voices swirled around in his head.

He missed Hermione's clever, nagging words and he missed Ron's jumbled sentences.

_But I need this, _he convinced himself. _I need this._

While the boy slumbered in serene calm, the world was in chaos. There was still a lot of work to be done and new powers were ravaging through the magical world.

"Honestly, all of them are just looking for power." Hermione snorted, dumping a huge pile of documents onto her desk. "How stupid do they think we are?"

"Well, I did tell you to become a Healer instead of a Netothiater." Ron shrugged.

"It's called a _negotiator_." Hermione corrected him. "And by holding the strained peace this will buy time for Kingsley to reform the Ministry and the Order to put good people in charge. Think of all the wars we could prevent! Ron, this is a very _meaningful_ job."

"And putting away Death Eaters isn't? So far we've rounded up most of them. Now we're going after the last of 'em-Malfoy, Greyback and Dolohov."

"I appreciate all the things you're doing Ron, but it's just not _enough_." Hermione stressed. "This war has affected the entire world. Though putting away criminals is a decent job it cannot help with the entire situation."

"Well, it's a start." Arthur said, joining into the conversation. "Thanks for your efforts Hermione, you've just prevented a war between Greece and Bulgaria."

"Thank you Arthur, but I must admit Viktor's position in Bulgaria's government helped a lot. He, too, is focused on eliminating corruption in Bulgaria and striving for peace in Europe."

Ron snorted. "Krum again? I thought you were over him…"

"We're just friends Ron, friends working together to prevent a catastrophe."

"Whatever you say."

"I don't know how you put up with this, Mione." George butted in, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Mom and Gin go on and on about Harry; it's so annoying! Then there's this mess! Pureblood versus Muggleborn all over again! Ughh!"

"As much as I hate it, it has to be done."

"The Netherlands-Denmark issue has just been sorted out. Thank Merlin for the Calming Draught you gave me, or else I'd have cursed that stupid noble, the nerve of him to call me a blood traitor! Who is he, a Death Eater?"

"George, you've done an amazing job. Believe me, people love it when you turn you charming persuasive mode on."

"Oh, so you find me_ charming_ and_ persuasive_." George winked.

"This isn't the time, George." Arthur said sternly.

"There's this new pureblood leader in Germany who's steadily gaining power ever since he won the civil war." Hermione said.

"Yeah, what's his name? Jadel something?" Ron asked.

"Jadel Rasputere." George informed him. "He's powerful in Hungary too, and his authority is spreading to Italy as well. He has his own army, something like the Death Eaters, which he calls _Teniamo Hatalom_."

"It means 'we hold power' in Italian and Hungarian." Arthur added. "They are a powerful bunch. Rasputere won the war with them."

Hermione sighed. "He's pretty bent on dominating the world but at the moment we don't have the resources to stop him. I suppose we'll just have to wait. He still has enemies in Germany and Hungarian after the civil was, which may weaken his forces."

"I never signed up for this." Ron said, grumbling. "It's all so complicated."

"That's politics for you."

Ron stood up hastily as Kingsley's patronus came up to him, delivering a message no one else heard.

"I've got to go; they've got a lead on Dolohov." he said, hurrying out.

Meanwhile, not so far away, a once-proud Pureblood was considering his choices. Labelled weak and a traitor, he was being pursued by Jadel Rasputere, the Pureblood leader in Hungary and Germany. Recently he'd expanded his bases to Italy, where said Pureblood was hiding. As a Pureblood who previously tortured Muggles for fun, he was now also being hunted down by Muggleborns.

Acting quickly, he packed what little essentials he needed and put on a strong glamour charm, changing his famous blonde hair to a messy, brown mop with matching brown eyes and reducing his height just a bit, also giving himself a light tan.

_Hope this fools them_, he thought, as he slunk off into the night.

A/N: Here's a quick update. The action will be coming soon, please review! Constructive criticism welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the back door cautiously, Draco dived into the narrow alley, sticking to the shadows as he murmured numerous Notice-me-not charms and charms to detect the presence of others. Satisfied, he pressed a few bricks on the wall and muttered a few words, opening the entrance to a secret tunnel before jumping in and starting his escape.

Checking and rechecking his supplies, Draco carefully made his way through the long tunnel; careful to avoid the traps he strategically set. One would never have thought the once-rich Pureblood would have to stoop so low as to escape alone and in rags. But then again, the War changed many things, shifting people within the social ladder and rearranging positions of power. Purebloods were no longer considered the elite; in fact, they were the ones everyone looked down upon. Yes, times had certainly changed.

Draco sighed as his mind drifted away, thinking of all the possible ways there had been for him to avoid ending up like this. If only his father hadn't been so stupid and shortsighted in following the Dark Lord-after all, people more powerful than you could easily kill you, and in no matter should a person be without a contingency plan. His father had so unwisely obeyed his Lord; he ruined his family and life. This was not a mistake Draco Malfoy would make.

Mentally preparing himself, Draco took in a deep breath as he reached the end of the dark tunnel.

_One, two three. _He counted mentally, before opening a latch and hoisting himself out of the tunnel and onto the ground, looking around cautiously for signs of people.

Making his way around the back of the building, Draco walked quickly down the street when a loud _Boom! _made him jump out of his skin.

Whipping out his wand, Draco swirled around and nearly gasped at the sight.

A building had exploded and went up in flames, the fire quickly spreading to other buildings as screams rang through the air.

Just then, he caught sight of a few figures running towards him and apparated away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" he reacted on instinct, running towards them.

"_Reducto_!" one screamed, flinging the curse at Draco.

Dropping down onto the ground, Draco yelled back. "_Stupefy_!"

"_Bombarda_!" the curse flew by Draco's ear, striking the ground behind him.

"_Lumos Solem!_ _Expelliarmus! Ducklifors! Entomorphis!_" Draco yelled, taking the attackers by surprise. "_Incarcerous! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!_"

"Lumos." Draco muttered, his eyes sweeping across the white, faceless masks and the black Judo Gi. Ah, the _Teniamo Hatalom_.

_Someone should really teach them some fashion sense, _Draco thought. If they thought masks, Judo Gi, black boots and gloves could scare people, they were seriously wrong.

He pulled off the masks and shook his head, not recognising any of the faces.

_Amateurs_, he thought, looking at the restrained men, who were merely around fourteen.

A shrill scream shook him out of his stupor as Draco turned towards the building.

"Hey, you!" a man shouted. "What'cha doing standing there! Come over here and help!"

Sighing, Draco walked towards the scene, well aware that he couldn't make an escape without causing a scene.

Walking over to the burning building, Draco surveyed the burning mass.

"The entrances are burning up and anti-apparition wards are still in place, we'll have to go in to rescue them." the man said to the small group of people who had come to help. "The Aurors should be arriving soon."

_All those incompetent fools can do is dress up in robes and pretend to have authority; those people will die soon if we don't get to them. _Draco thought.

"_Aqua Eructo_!" a few shouted, jets of water splattering the flames.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" Draco shouted, blasting apart a piece of the wall. "Come in this way!"

Quickly casting a Bubble-head Charm, Draco walked briskly into the building, not unnerved by the burning, collapsing place of doom filled with corpses burnt to a crisp.

_It's not like they suffered any more than anyone else did, _he thought.

Years of living on the edge and honed his senses to a nearly supernatural degree, and Draco's ears pricked up at a faint mumble for help.

Heading in the direction of the sound, Draco wondered how anyone so deep inside the building could survive the explosion and the fire. Perhaps luck had finally smiled upon someone.

Soon, he saw a hand with severe burns sticking out from under two pieces of cement which had fallen to form a triangular shape, providing adequate yet inescapable shelter for the unlucky (_or lucky, _Draco thought) person.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." he murmured, clearing away the pieces of concrete to reveal an unconscious young girl.

"_Mobilicorpus_." he said, levitating her in front of him carefully.

A footstep alerted Draco to the presence of another person, and he whirled around, wand at the ready.

"Relax." a muffled voice said. "I'm just here to help."

Not letting his guard down, Draco watched as the man surveyed the scene.

"There's no more people in there, we should get the girl out." Draco said, wanting to leave the place as soon as he could.

"Her injuries are severe. By the time she gets to the hospital…" the man waved his wand as he murmured a few healing spells.

"_Vulnera Sanentur. Ferula. Episkey._"

Draco watched as the gashes on the girl started to fade and her broken leg started to mend.

Not understanding, but feeling the urge to, Draco said a quickly "thank you" to the brown haired man, hesitating when he saw his black eyes shine with hurt at the destruction.

_Perhaps this man has been affected deeply by the War. _Draco thought.

Anyways, his curiosity had to wait. They had to get the girl to safety.

"Hurry." the man said, casting a few _Aguamenti's _at the smouldering flames, clearing the way.

Levitating the girl out of the building, Draco sent her to the waiting Healers outside, whom apparated off.

"Thanks for your help." the man said, coughing a bit to get rid of the ash.

Not used to the praise, Draco wasn't too sure of what to say.

"No need," he said, as natural as he could. "You were the one to came to...assist."

"Oh, there's-wait. Your voice is so familiar. You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

"_Muffliato_! _Stupe_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco's wand flew straight into the man's hand as a strong blast shoved him down onto the ground.

Taking a good look at the person's wand, Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Merlin's pants! You're Potter, aren't you?"

Sighing, Harry replied with an affirmative.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's...refreshing to see you save lives, after you ruined so many." Harry spat, casting an _Incarcerous _to tie Draco up.

"What, afraid that I've grown a heart?" Draco rebutted. "In case _your Highness_ hasn't noticed, I never _fought_ in the War."

"Yeah, Mommy's little boy didn't want to get hurt, and so he only _let Death Eaters into Hogwarts!_"

"Whatever. Not like anyone doesn't know." Draco shrugged, knowing full well the information of all those previously aligned with the Dark Lord now had booklets of information published about them, especially him, as he was still on the run.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry spotted the helpless tone underlying the venom in the words. He recognised the kind of helplessness one felt when they truly had nothing left.

_Just like the years I spent at the Dursleys, where I was beaten, starved and forced to be a servant._

Biting his lip, Harry let logic rule his thoughts.

_He's a criminal on the run. _

_He's the reason Dumbledore was killed._

_He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, leading to the deaths of many students._

_But he was helpless; Voldemort had threatened to kill his mother._

_His father had pressured him into doing many things._

_He had no choice._

_But there's always a way, isn't there?_

Frowning, Harry shut away his thoughts as he looked at Draco.

"For what you did just now, I'll hand you over to the authorities and write a letter on your behalf."

"What Potter, you recently became a judge? How different are you from _them_ if you send me to my death?"

Draco snorted at the puzzled look on Harry's face.

"Don't pretend you _don't know_, Potter. You _know_ I'm hunted down by everyone in this world. You _know_ the muggleborns and Rasputere are after me. And _don't_ tell me you don't know Rasputere controls the government."

Tired of all the destruction and with a sudden weariness for all the injustice in the world, Harry bit his lip, uncertain of what to do next.

"Well, Potter, finally noticed that you weren't the only one hurt by this War? Finally realised that I'm not as wicked and demented as you think? Oh, does that _surprise_ you, Potter?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, rage evident in his eyes. "We were all hurt by this war, and don't pretend you didn't help bring all the deaths! You set _murderers_ free into a castle of students, Malfoy. _You_ were the reason all of them died. Don't you dare say you didn't have another choice. Dumbledore died trying to save you. He even offered you protection! Hell, even _Snape_ managed to get back onto the good side!"

"What _good side_?" Draco snorted. "The good side that blamed us to prejudices starting back in the Founder's age? The good side that _threw children into Azkaban_? What good side?"

Shaking his head, Harry felt too tired to have an argument.

"Fine. I'll offer you safe passage to England, then hand you over to the Aurors back there. You'll be treated fairly; I can assure you that."

"What?" Draco sneered. "You can assure me that? You know very well of the tide against me in England. Who are you, Potter, Chief Warlock? Potter swooping in to play hero again? I won't be a victim of that story, thank you very much."

"True," Harry admitted. "But I'll do my best to ensure you a just trial. I'm sure Kingsley and Hermione will see to that as well."

"Huh. Like anyone can help me now."

"What? No rebuttal? No _Mudblood_?" Harry snapped. "Oh, how the times have changed."

Silence.

"The offer still stands."

Feeling insulted, but unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, Draco scowled as he accepted Harry's help.

Feeling strangely awkward as Harry smiled, Draco wondered, _what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go now before anyone notices us." Harry whispered, ducking into the nearby alley.

"Where do we go now?" Draco whispered back. "Or have you not planned that yet, oh Saviour-of-the-World?"

"I know where our destination is, and that's enough."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Turning around, Draco swore as he saw two _Hatalom _pointing their wands at him.

"Don't move." one warned.

Slowly putting down his wand, Harry said calmly, "Now there's no need to be so tense, gentlemen. We won't do anything."

Watching as the two _Hatalom_ relaxed just a little, Draco and Harry quickly shot spells.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Cursing under his breath as the Hatalom dodged his spell, Draco was grateful Harry had disarmed the other one. But his hope proved to come too soon as reinforcements appeared.

"_Melofors! Obscuro!_"

"_Confringo_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Crucio_!"

Ducking as streams of red and green flew above him, Harry conjured a small wall for him and Draco to hide behind.

"_Orbis_!"

"_Protego Totalum! Protego Maxima! Protego Horribilis!_" Harry chanted, giving momentary protection.

"_Reducto_!" Draco yelled, blasting a hole into a _Hatalom's _stomach.

"_Sectumsempra_!" the spell bounced off the protective shield as dozens of _Avada Kedavra's_ shot straight through.

"_Ventus Duo_!" Harry shouted, blasting the _Hatalom_ away.

"_Flipendo Tria_!" Draco followed, knocking out a few.

"_Expulso_!"

"_Aqua Eructo_!"

"_Ebublio_!"

_Hatalom's_ burst into thousands of bubbles as the rest advanced.

"We have to run." Harry decided, whipping up an Anti-Apparition ward.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Draco shouted. "Now how are we supposed to get out?"

"I'm stopping them from calling more reinforcements." Harry hissed. "As for leaving, I have a way."

"_Coloshoo! Impedimenta!_" Draco shouted as the _Hatalom _advanced.

"Accio Firebolt." Harry muttered, sticking his wand into his bag as the broom shot out.

"No way I'm sharing a broom with you, Potter!"

"Just get on if you want to get out of here alive!"

"No! I absolutely refuse! You're going to throw me off, incompetent rider!"

"Fine by me!"

Cursing as Draco narrowly avoided a _Crucio_, Harry ignored all his protests as he flung Draco onto the Firebolt and shot off.

"Potter, I am not a sack of potatoes, so don't treat-"

"If you wanted me to leave you behind-"

"_Impedimenta!_"

Harry swerved as Draco cast the spell at the _Hatalom _following them.

"_Depulso! Confundo!_" Draco smirked in triumph as a _Hatalom _was blasted back and another fell off his broom.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry cursed as the spell tore through his cloak, nearly striking his broom.

"_Crucio!_" Draco and Harry dodged as the curse flew over their heads.

"_Everte Statum!_"

"I still remember how you used that on me during our duel." Harry murmured.

"Now's not the time, Potter!" Draco hissed, throwing another spell. "_Flipendo!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avis!_" Draco panted in relief as the curse struck one of the conjured birds.

"_Oppugno!_"

"_Bombarda!_"

"_Immobulus!_"

"_Confringo!_"

"_Incarcerous!_"

"_Incendio Tria!_"

"Potter, is there any way for you to go faster?!"

"Hang on!"

Draco screamed as they shot forward, flying a few loops and dropping altitude quickly. A split second later, after a few twists, they shot up rapidly.

"Potter, have you completely lost your mind?!" Draco yelled.

"I hope not!" Harry yelled back as he twisted and turned.

"Merlin's beard, they're still coming!" Draco yelled.

"Just hang on and SHUT UP!"

Dropping his broom low during a turn, Harry went into a spiral dive, cringing as Draco let out yet another piercing scream.

"Potter, we're going to crash!" Draco yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

As they rapidly descended, Harry pulled straight up, narrowly missing the ground. The closest _Hatalom _was not so lucky, as he lost control of his broom and fell.

"Get ready to attack!" Harry yelled, dropping into a steep slice turn as he performed a Low Yo-yo.

Draco was shocked to see them face the _Hatalom _head-on but complied anyways.

"_Obscuro! Petrificus Totalus! Reducto! Ventus Duo!_"

Quickly following up with a High Yo-yo before the _Hatalom _could react, Harry rolled into a steep pitch turn, increasing altitude violently.

"Merlin, Potter, I'm going to barf!"

"As long as you don't throw up on me!"

"Arghhh!"

"Make yourself useful and shoot at them!"

" 'Shoot'? You mean 'fire spells' don't you-"

"Not now!"

"Sweet Merlin!" Draco yelled as a stray curse fringed his hair. He hurriedly patted it, praying to whatever deity was out there that he and his hair would make it out alright.

"Could you not be so egotistical and full of yourself for a second?" Harry yelled back. "We're in the middle of a fight here!"

SIghing, Draco gripped his wand as he fired off spells at the _Hatalom _behind.

"They have us outnumbered, Potter, we need to lose them!"

"I know!"

"Then do it, what are you waiting for?!"

"The right moment." Harry hissed, as he sped up. "Cast a smoke screen now!"

Draco bit back a retort as he did so.

"What now, Potter?"

"Wait." Harry hissed again.

All of a sudden, Harry pulled up, leading to the _Hatalom _behind crashing into the icy peaks below.

_Wait, _Draco thought. _Where did those mountains come from?_

The adrenaline pumping through his veins had previously clouded his senses, but now he could feel the chilling cold as he cast a warming charm.

"Did we get rid of them?"

Draco peered down. "I would think so."

The two let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

"Holy mother of Merlin, we actually got out alive." Draco said incredulously.

'What, you didn't expect to?" Harry chided.

"Not so many people are as incredibly lucky as you are, Potter."

"I'll have you know, everything I've done was done with help, practice and work. _Lots _of it."

"There is no need to broadcast the already well-known fact that you are helpless and need Granger to bail out your sorry arse every time."

"..." Harry sighed. "Let's stop this meaningless banter."

"Goodness, now you even _sound _like Granger."

"Shut up."

"So, Potter, what's the grand plan now?"

"There should be a town or city not too far from here. We'll rest for a while then figure out what to do next."

"So basically, you have no plan."

"I'm just going along with the flow, since all of your enemies are so unfamiliar."

"Right. That's _so _reliable and believable. Do you even know where we are?"

"Well, we started in Italy then flew over some mountains…"

"Merlin's beard! You flew us over the Alps, didn't you, Potter?!"

"Well...I fail to see the problem."

"It means, Potter, that we are most likely in France, Germany, Switzerland or Austria!"

"So? We are one step closer to England."

"Rasputere holds a lot of power in Italy, Hungary and Germany! If we by luck are not in Germany, he still has us surrounded!"

"Geographically he won't have us surrounded if we're in France."

"Merlin, Potter, you sound more and more like Granger by the day."

"I was flying slightly northwest, so chances are we're in Switzerland, Malfoy. From here we could make our way to France then England."

"You do realise the French Ministry has powerful charms and whatnot detecting and blocking any intrusion? We can't just pass through France, and I can't go out in broad daylight."

Harry sighed in frustration.

"Look, let's just find a place to stay the night then decide what to do next."

"So what? We just show up and ask for a room?"

"Something like that, yeah." Harry said, waving his wand as he changed his glamour. "There are hotels in the Muggle world where backpackers frequent. We won't be noticed."

"Backpackers?"

"They're...um...people who travel around with light gear."

"As long as we won't be spotted."

Harry landed and put his Firebolt into his backpack.

"You'll need to look more like a backpacker." he said to Draco, waving his wand as he transfigured his clothes into a pair of hiking trousers, boots and shirt.

Draco watched as Harry waved his wand over him, nodding as Draco's robes transformed into shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of boots.

"Is this what Muggles normally wear? I feel...exposed." Draco commented, sniffing his new outfit.

"Relax, Malfoy, these clothes won't stink unless you do. Now, let's get on to the more serious things. We need new names."

"I have a few fake Muggle IEs-"

"IDs."

"Whatever. I can give you one."

Harry looked at the plastic card Draco handed him, recasting his glamours to fit the photo in the top right corner.

"Simon Whitfield. Age 21. Sounds alright."

"I'm Michael Stafford. Age 21. Remember to call me by this name."

"Malfoy, I fought in a _war_ instead of slinking away to hide in some hole. I _know_ about these things."

"Really? I assumed Granger was the one who did all the thinking, though the girl cannot lie to save her life."

"There are some things you don't know about us, then." Harry mused as his thoughts sailed to the time when he, Hermione and Umbridge were in the Forbidden Forest.

Draco gave him a quizzical look as they started to walk towards the town.

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please feel free to leave a review! Criticism and flames welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Not used to the somewhat heavy silence and unsettling peace, Draco's sense were on high alert as they made their way to the town.

"So, how have you been?"

Draco stared at Harry incredulously.

"Well, Potter, the standard conversation-starter? Well, I shouldn't have been surprised. You never had a way with words after all."

"Well, Malfoy, I just realised that I don't really know what you've been up to all this time." Harry explained. "I know you've escaped to Italy to avoid everyone after you, but I don't know more than that."

"It's not like a refugee, and escapee, would broadcast his movements all over the globe, Potter. I don't gobble up fame the way you do."

"Malfoy, you and I both know that I have never enjoyed fame. I just want to know more about your...delicate situation."

"There isn't much to tell. Not much that I'd tell _you_, anyways. I'm sure you know all about how people started to hunt me down. So I escaped. End of story."

"Why escape to Italy?"

"Rasputere and other factions out for my blood have significant authority in many parts of Europe. I didn't have much of a choice, seeing as I am not so acquainted with the other continents."

"So you've just been hiding in a mansion for all this time?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said about subtlety, Potter? The whole _country _would know if an unknown person suddenly showed up living in a mansion, considering all the financial troubles and debts Italy is in. I hid out in a normal house in a small town, all the while erasing all evidence of my movements and such."

"Are you sure that's all you have been doing?"

"I've also been planning, thank you very much for the concern. I haven't been, oh I don't know, breaking into banks or torturing muggles. After all, I'm just a bloody _ferret _aren't I? Not strong enough to lift a _finger_."

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." Harry murmured.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but super-hearing isn't among my talents."

"I know we've not exactly been the best of friends-"

Draco snorted.

"But since I am _helping _you, you ought to show some respect."

"Ah, the mighty Potter saving the day again! My knight in shining armor-"

"You know what I mean, Malfoy. Times are tense but this won't help."

"Trust me, Potter, _you don't know_."

"I've had my fair share of trying times."

Draco sensed that there was more to it but didn't push the matter.

_This is weird, _he thought. _I don't have the urge to dig every bit out. Ah well, better a silent Potter than an annoying Potter._

"Since you got to ask so many questions, I'll be asking some of mine too." Draco finally spoke.

"You do know there are some things I won't tell you." Harry said.

"I've noticed." Draco deadpanned."So, what have _you _been up to? Snogging She-Weasel?"

Harry couldn't stop an involuntary shudder. "She has a name. Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, touchy subject? I've never heard you using her last name along with her first name. What happened? Lovers' spat? Or did she simply refuse you outright? That must've been sad, given that the Boy-Who-Lived has never been rejected-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, curling his fists up. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Draco shrugged. "Neither of us have much to do with love. At least not in a romantic sense."

"I'm pretty sure that's true on your side."

"Ah, yes. You love-or _loved_, who knows, the She-Weasel-"

"Weasley!"

"You're not even using her first name! How astounding. Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes. What about your friends? Weasel-"

"Weasley! And don't you _dare-_"

"Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood?"

"They're all doing well." Harry said. "Being true, supportive friends. Oh, I'm sorry, forgot you didn't have true friends. Do I need to define-"

"And you were the one to bring up the topic of mutual respect."

Harry stared at Draco.

"Well, I _apologise_." he spat.

"Are you still...in touch with them?"

"What? Do you need their help? Sorry, but Luna's still at home taking care of her father. Neville is helping with the rebuilding and Hermione is with the Weasleys."

"Ah, is Granger still with that-"

Glare.

"Still with Weasley? What a shame."

"Sorry, Malfoy, but Hermione's not interested in you."

"Since when were you her master? I'm just kidding, Potter. I find it a shame that such a talent will be wasted."

"..."

"Don't tell me you don't know Weasley's going to turn her into breeding stock so she'll pop out a dozen mini know-it-alls."

"MALFOY!..."

"Speechless, Potter? Most people behave that way when confronted with the truth."

"Ron loves Hermione, not that you will understand the kind of love they have."

"Hmm...you're not insulted; you're jealous!"

"...Hermione and I are just friends."

"Heard that a lot. Doesn't seem like it." Draco said. "You two are extremely, extremely close. Might be the only true report Skeeter wrote."

"We're close friends. Malfoy, though I don't expect you to understand."

"Though I may not have any, I do know what true friends are." Draco said. "And I don't think you and Granger are true friends."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why not, pray tell?"

"You haven't lived an ordinary life with her."

"I know enough about it."

"You don't understand how people think or feel, and Granger is no exception."

"Hermione thinks in a rational way, Malfoy. She treasures life and equality. She loves her family and friends. She'd do anything for the greater good. She's loyal. She-"

"These are facts everyone in the Wizarding World knows."

"I just know what she'll say before she says it, or what she'll do before she does it. It's a kind of spiritual bond and understanding between us."

"But she doesn't know what you're doing now."

"In fact, she does. She's the only one who I write to."

"So before I hand you over to Rasputere all I'll have to do is force you to write one single letter."

Harry turned swiftly, a curse on his lips.

But Draco was faster.

Knocking Harry's wand to the ground, Draco pinned him down.

"You were always the weaker one." he smirked.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled, throwing Draco off him as they struggled.

"I help you, and this is how you repay me?!"

"You never did, Potter."

Dodging Draco's punches, Harry head-butted his opponent. Unfortunately for him, that was not a wise decision.

Bringing down his palm in one swift blow, Draco slammed his hand into Harry's neck and pushed his head to the ground, efficiently knocking him out.

* * *

"Urghh…" Harry murmured, mentally running through a long list of profanities as he finally came to.

Blinking as he peeked, Harry was surprised to find himself laid out on a comfortable bed without wards or ropes binding him.

"So, you have finally decided to grace me with your consciousness." Draco said, peering at the dazed boy.

"You're not doing a good job if you're trying to kill me." Harry said, cautiously sitting up as he scanned the room for weapons and escape routes.

Draco shrugged. "It's only a murder if they find a body. Otherwise, it's just a missing person. Besides, if I wanted you dead, you would have woken up in Hell."

"What is your game?" Harry snapped. "First you knock me out, and now you're not doing anything beneficial to you?"

"Trust me, I don't do anything without a _reason_." Draco stressed. "This is rather beneficial, to state a fact."

_That's it, he's completely lost his marbles. _Harry thought. _Another crazy person I have to deal with._

"Your _brilliant _mind probably can't comprehend it, Potter, but my actions were not carried out without reason. After you were knocked out, I took us to a bar where a gang fight was taking place. So, now, to the _Hatalom_, we are simply two criminals on the run."

"You do realise that the police are going to be looking for us?" Harry questioned.

"This is why I procured this." Draco motioned, holding up two rubber masks. "The Muggles won't recognise us, and the _Hatalom _will look under the mask and see the glamours before 'recognising' us as the escaped criminals."

The action drew doubt from Harry's sixth sense, but he shoved it to the back of his mind, as the situation was too complicated for him to think through at the moment.

"Are you sure they won't sense the glamour?" Harry asked, unsure.

"They think we are two low-rate criminals. They won't bother."

"And how did you know there was a gang fight?"

"I have my sources."

"I thought you were-"

Draco held up a hand. "There are people who owe me and need me."

"If you say so." Harry said carefully, mind swirling through all the possibilities and motives Draco could have for doing what he did. "If you say so."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello there," a tired man said, weary but welcoming. "Room for two?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

"For how long?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Um...three days would do. And a private bathroom, please."

"Ah, this is a fine town to be in. Don't hesitate to extend your stay. You'll find the trails and sights a paradise." the man said, the few wrinkles on his forehead creasing out.

_Despite his age, he still looks at his prime. _Harry thought. _It must be the atmosphere around here. I think i'll enjoy another stay once all of this is over._

Meanwhile, Draco was focusing his attention elsewhere.

_This kind of friendly people love to talk. I hope he doesn't blurt out too much. Then again, travellers come and go here so there won't be too much of a spectacle._

"You'll be staying in Room 204. That would be $100." the man said with a smile.

"We'll find our way up, thank you very much." Harry said quickly as the man slowly stood up, easing him back onto the chair.

Draco paid the man.

"You are very kind, thank you." he said, plastering a sincere smile onto his face.

"Seeing young vibrant faces is a good welcome for this good old soul." he chuckled. "Do ask if you need anything."

Draco nodded politely as they trudged up the stairs.

Harry fumbled with the keys a bit as he opened the door to their room. It was snug but cosy, and surprisingly clean and neat.

Draco relaxed when he concluded that this would be nothing like the "seedy motels" Harry had so kindly explained to him on the way. At least he would have a clean bed to sleep in.

"You go clean up first." Harry said, gesturing to the bathroom. "I'll...survey the premises."

"Fine by me." Draco said, eager to get himself cleaned up and refreshed.

He walked into the bathroom quickly and slammed the door shut.

Harry sat down onto his bed as he pondered on what to do next. Unconsciously drumming his fingers on his lap, his mind flew through the events of the past week. Him finding Draco, him fighting the _Hatalom_, him saying goodbye to Hermione…

_Wait, that's it! _he thought. _I need to write a letter to Hermione._

Taking out paper and a quill, Harry began to pen his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know this is long due and that my absence has probably cause a lot of discord. But don't worry; I am safe and well._

_You won't believe what happened. I found Malfoy, of all people, saving a girl from a burning building! I guess the war has really changed us a lot. He explained how both sides want him dead now as he refuses to fight. I'm not too sure why, but I offered him a safe route back to England. I know he was terrible, especially to you, but I hope you will understand my decision. He seems to have changed…_

_I think the reason I helped him was that I saw a bit of myself in him; a lonely person with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, manipulated by others and constantly judged._

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Harry_

Folding the letter and sealing it, Harry suddenly realised that he had no owl and thus no means to send the letter.

_I'll just have to use a Patronus then, _he thought, burning the paper and sending the message to Hermione.

The bathroom door creaked open and Draco walked out, muttering spells to dry himself.

Both reveled in the uncomfortable silence, Harry nervously twitching his fingers.

"So, Potter, it's your turn now." Draco said, breaking the fragile silence.

"Thank you." Harry muttered, his mouth dry.

"In the meantime, I suppose I'll secure this Muggle place." Draco sniffed. "Doesn't seem too safe."

"I suppose that is because Muggles don't go around killing everyone below them. Most are actually quite friendly, not that you'd know the meaning of the word." Harry said, unable to resist the jab.

"I suppose so." Draco said carefully. "I haven't had much chances to make real friends, what with a Dark Lord living in my house and all."

"Ah yes, of course, certain people just cannot stand up for themselves, because they were oh-so-threatened."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Potter." Draco said, his voice eerily calm. "You have never lived with a creature, a being, so cold, unnerving and cruel before. You have never seen a form devoid of humanity and sanity. Trust me, Potter, you may have been living in...poor conditions, but at least you were living with _humans_ and friends with _people_."

Standing up, he walked towards the windows and waved his wand, setting up various wards and charms.

Soon, a silvery otter bounced into the room as Draco tensed, wand in hand.

The otter opened its mouth and spoke.

_Oh Harry, you can't believe how glad I am to hear that you are safe. You've said a lot in your Patronus, and honestly...I am beginning to wonder if all the travel had gone to your head! Teaming up with Malfoy, of all people?! *sigh* I trust your judgement, Harry, and I know you have your reasons. But please be careful. Malfoy's not a person I would turn my back to._

"I trust that was Granger?" Draco said stiffly.

He recognised the otter, but couldn't hear a word of what it said.

"You and I both know the answer to that question." Harry quipped. "What, scared of whatever I told Hermione?"

"You've fought in a bloody war, Potter!" Draco yelled, no longer able to control his temper. "I thought you'd know better! Patronuses can be tracked! And this is a _Muggle _place! If someone saw-"

"We were taught how to make Patronuses visible to magicals only."

"The message could have been bloody intercepted! If someone was spying, they'd know _everything_! Are you truly that dumb, Potter?!"

Enraged, Draco swept his wand again, disabling the telephone and casting wards to keep out owls.

"You're bloody crazy." Harry said, his fists shaking in anger. "It's your overwhelming anxiety that is going to topple you. Have some faith, will you?! Dumbledore taught us how to make Patronuses _private. _Stop being so paranoid!"

Storming out, Harry slammed the door as he stomped down.

Panting slightly, Draco sat down to clear his head.

Then, noticing that Harry had left his bag behind, he proceeded to inspect its contents.

**A/N: So sorry for the extremely late update! I haven't given up on this fic, and I won't be. As always, flames and critics welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spending a good few minutes to unlock the charms on the bag, Draco surmised that Granger was the one who charmed the bag.

_She's good, _he thought. _But not good enough._

Not a lot of people knew he spent a lot of time researching such charms in the Manor when he was young. He had loved to try and unlock rooms which he was banned from.

Rummaging around, Draco found a Firebolt, a few maps, some medical supplies and weird rectangular substances wrapped in a strange, shiny material.

_Energy bars, _he mused. _What a strange name. Perhaps Muggles have learnt how to replenish energy through food?_

Disappointed that he could not find anything of use, Draco turned on the image-showing device the Muggles called a _television._

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was walking through the small town as he tried to calm his temper.

Surveying the small buildings around him, Harry spotted a small grocery.

_Ah, just what I need. _he thought. _Time to refill supplies._

Making sure he looked passable, Harry ran his fingers through his hair and gathered up his courage.

_It's just a grocery, no one is hiding in there…_

Putting a casual smile in place, he strode into the shop, eyes scanning the racks and cases of food for things he would need.

"Hello, son, can I help you with anything?" the elderly shopkeeper asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine on my own," Harry replied easily, discreetly keeping an eye on the few people also in the shop.

_The couple has been standing there for quite some times, could be rather suspicious. That old lady is so wrapped up she could be someone in disguise…_

_Calm down._

Quickly grabbing a few cans, fruits and bottles of water, Harry made his way to the cashier.

_Stupid nerves…_

With a warm-hearted smile, the cashier, an old lady, carefully counted the products with her bony fingers and poked the buttons on her calculator, before turning the screen around for Harry to see.

"There you go, son." she said. "That'll be a hundred and nine dollars, tax included."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, fumbling a bit as he counted the money.

"Take your time." the woman smiled, packing his groceries into plastic bags.

_Something's seriously wrong._

Muscles tensing, Harry acted as natural and calm as he could, while looking out for trouble. He'd been on the run for far too long to let this instinct go.

And boy he wished he was wrong.

"Hands up!" came a sudden yell.

Harry spun around quickly to face the entrance, somewhat shocked to find a SWAT team standing there, all pointing their guns at him.

"Don't move!" another man warned, his finger tight on the trigger.

"Now, I want you to slowly put your hands up. Don't mess with us."

Mind still in a haze, Harry followed through.

"Hands behind your head." a man barked, cautiously making his way behind Harry.

"Now kneel."

Harry felt cold metal on his wrists as he heard the unmistakable click of a secured handcuff.

"Mathias Goodwin, you are now under arrest for five counts of murder, three counts of assault and…"

"Wait, my name's not Mathias Goodwin! You've got the wrong guy!" Harry said, question marks forming in his head.

They just gave him a look.

"No, seriously! I'm not the guy you're looking for! You can check my documents…"

A SWAT member sifted through his wallet as he pulled out "Harry's" ID card.

"Not sure if it's fake; he sure looks like the guy." he said with skepticism.

"We'll check that later. This guy's gone too far for us to take any chances." a man, whom Harry assumed to be the leader, said.

Despite his protests, Harry found a black mask pulled over his face, as was custom for "suspects", as he was "escorted" to the police car.

* * *

"Breaking news," the loud voice rang through the house.

Wincing, Draco quickly turned down the volume, as he stared at the lady on the screen.

"The infamous serial killer Mathias Goodwin, better known as 'Killer M', was just arrested in a grocery store here in our normally peaceful town. He is known for the notorious killing of middle-aged men, afterwards carving the letter 'M' into their stomach. Police state that the man presented identification documents and claimed to be another person, but the spokesperson says that while they have not confirmed it yet, they highly suspect the so-called documents to be false…"

While Draco was perplexed by the Muggles' ability to show events on this..._thing_, he was more than concerned about the photo of "Mathias Goodwin".

Because that face sure as hell looked like Potter's.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. _Damn Potter and his uncanny ability to find trouble! I hope the IDs will fool those damned Muggles, or else we're doomed…_

Mentally cursing, he ran down the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Running out to the street, he realised that he didn't know where the police station was.

Biting his lip in frustration, he walked up to a young boy and asked him.

"Hello there," he said sweetly. "My wife just got lost and I have to get the police for some help; do you think you could show me the way? I'll even give you a candy if you don't tell anyone else."

Then, in an "embarrassed" voice, he added, "I don't want anyone to know I lost my wife."

The boy looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, sir, I'll help you." he said brightly.

_One point to Malfoy._

* * *

"Hello, how can I help you sir?" the policeman on duty asked.

Playing the role of a confused friend, Draco acted out his part.

"Well, sir, you see, um, this morning I was watching the television when I saw that my friend was arrested! It said that he was some...killer...but that's not him! His name's not Mathias Goodwin! It's Simon Whitfield. I...I've known him since we were kids! He's not who you think he is!"

"Sir, I'm sorry to cause you any inconvenience, but we are still checking his documents. If your friend is who he says he is, we'll let him go. But first, I'd like to have your address and number so I can contact you when I have new information."

Complying, Draco filled out the form the policeman gave up, mentally gritting his teeth.

_How long is this going to take?_

Luckily for the pair, the results came in soon, and Harry's identity as Simon Whitfield was confirmed.

After the mistake was realised, the policemen began apologising profusely.

"It's alright." Harry said uncomfortably. "You were just doing your job."

"It's not your fault he looks so like the killer." Draco added.

"Thank you." the sergeant said, relieved. "Please know that I didn't…"

"I won't press any charges." Harry assured him.

"Oh, thank you!"

Hustling their way out the door and through the crowd of reporters, (Harry had said "no comment" more than any other time in his life) they made their way back to the house.

A passerby stared at them, his gaze curious and eyes penetrating.

Not that Harry or Draco noticed.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Flames are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update! Hope you will enjoy reading this! Please feel free to leave a comment or PM me if you have something, anything to say! I welcome flames and critics.**

"So...you came." Harry said awkwardly after some silence.

"Gee Potter, that sounded so...right."

"...Malfoy!"

"Seriously Potter, you are even easier to tease than Granger ever was, even with her 'S.P.E.W.' projects going on."

"But honestly speaking, thank you." Harry said sincerely. "On a side note, why exactly did you save me?"

"I didn't." came the blunt reply. "The Muggle police realised their errors on their own."

"But you went to see me with the intentions to."

"Well," Draco shrugged with an air of indifference. "You are my card into England. I can't very well let you get locked up in some filthy prison."

Harry chuckled. "Hermione will be so surprised when I send her a copy of that sentence."

"Wait." Draco suddenly became rigid. "You can't."

"It's alright." Harry said, a bit shocked by the sudden twist of the conversation. "I won't send anything embarrassing if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not." Draco said. "Patronuses and owls and Floo calls are insecure these days. I don't want to be tracked. You can't contact anyone. That'll leave behind a very obvious trace."

Harry frowned. "Hermione's not stupid. Her place is just as secure as the Minister of Magic's. I trust her with my life."

Draco snorted. "This is war, Potter. All your _feelings_ and _trust_; they are only tools to achieve morale and false hope."

"You've never experienced true feeling before Malfoy, you and I both know what Hermione's like."

"You never thought greasly Snape could actually be good either, Potter. Appearances are deceiving and I will take no chance. Step onto a mine if you wish but don't drag me with you."

"_Drag_?" Harry asked incredulously, curling his fists. "_Drag_? I have no obligation to help you! I could just leave you here right-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Draco said, seemingly bored and indifferent.

Of course, both of them knew that he simply couldn't _take the chance_.

"If it helps you, Hermione is the only person I kept in contact with. Not even Ron, the twins, Kingsley…"

"That fact is bloody obvious." Draco said with an act of forced calm. "Anyone wanting to find you-or me, would simply have to spy on her. Good as she may be-" he held up a hand to stop Harry's protest. "She is still a risk, a tear in the wards."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "And how am I supposed to know this isn't just an act to get me alone so you can capture me and sell me off to the purist factions?"

"You'd be gone a long time ago." Draco deadpanned. "Well, I'd have sold you off when you were unconscious or asleep. Oh, and may I remind you that the aforementioned factions are out for my blood? Or that you are my only ticket to Britain? To _relative _safety?"

Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. This was way too much stress for a healthy life.

"Ok, let's say I trust you on this. So I simply cut off all contact with the outside world?!"

Draco shrugged. "Again, this is war, and people are out for us. I've lived that way for a long time, don't see why you can't do that too."

"Maybe it's because I actually have _real friends _who care about me."

Silence.

It was a low blow, and Harry knew it.

In an effort to break the silence and mend things, Harry offered, "Alright, I'll stop contacting Hermione."

Draco gave him a weak smirk. "Knew you'd do it."

He patted Harry awkwardly on the shoulder, before withdrawing quickly with a gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's the wards," Draco gasped. "Someone's breaking through. I can feel it."

Instincts overpowered his confused mind as Harry quickly drew his wand and threw up a few wards, scanning for the approaching danger.

A footstep sounded and both of them tensed, wands gripped so tightly their knuckles turned white.

Eyes trained on the door, the two waited for movement.

Then the door swung open.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Confundo!"

They paused for a split second, wondering why the intruders had simply dodged the curses at lightning speed and not retaliate.

"We come in peace." a man stepped forwards slowly, his hands held up in the universal gesture of surrender. Slowly, he put his wand on the ground as Draco Accioed it cautiously.

Harry stared the group of five up and down, taking in their long grey coats and fur caps with ear straps. _They must've come from the mountains, _Harry thought. _But that outfit's way too hot to wear in this town._

The woman chuckled as she caught his gaze. "I see you are curious about our clothing. We come from Russia, and prefer to wear our traditional military clothing. Our hats, called _ushanka_; and our coats, called Streletsy coats, make wonderful apparel. Cooling charms keep us comfortable in this sort of weather."

"Taras and Marina Orlov." Draco said, realisation evident in his eyes.

"Yes," the man who surrendered his wand said, his voice rich and deep. "I am Taras, and that is my sister Marina. We are entrepreneurs, and-"

"Stop beating around the bush." Draco said. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Not one bit caught off guard, the man rose to his full height, and intimidating one, and replied, "We seek your assistance."

"And why is that?" Draco pressed. "You have all the money you need to recruit world-class fighters."

"But none of them have the experience or spirit the two of you have." Marina explained. "The everlasting conflict is affecting our business severely. We want to end this all."

"Like you, Draco, should know," Taras added. "We are trying to build a society where all are equal. Michael here," he motioned to a man, "is muggleborn. As obvious from my sister's presence, we treat both genders fair and equal. This is what we want. We don't see much in blood and violence. We just want all of this to be over so we can all just live in peace."

"Do you honestly expect us to believe all that?" Harry questioned, eyes still fixed on their hands. "You are entrepreneurs. There must be some profit, something you are making out of this."

Marina grinned in a friendly way. "Ah yes, the boy speaks. Well, we cannot exactly say we will gain nothing from this...project, but, well, who doesn't appreciate a little fame and honor?"

"There's definitely more to it if you are organising a military force." Draco replied.

"Clever boy." Taras commented. "As entrepreneurs, both of us wish to, ah, have more influence in the markets."

"You are already very influential. A step up would mean monopolizing the world trade." Draco said slowly.

Marina inclined her head slightly, eyes glowing with mirth.

"We all aim high, don't we? Some, like your friend Granger, aim to change the world; to make it a fair and equal place. Some, like my brother and I, aim to be the best at what we do. Some, like many of your classmates, aim to get good grade; to get a nice job and establish a family. We all aim high."

She paused, looking deep into the duo's eyes.

"What I see here is a common interest. We don't like the _Hatalom_; you don't like them either. We don't like the present situation; you don't like it either. While we may not be a loyal band of brothers, the paths to our goals intertwine. This is what we are looking for. We are merchants; none of us are experienced to deal with the many challenges society nowadays gives us. You have the help we need. We have the help you need."

"What will you offer us?" Harry questioned, his doubt plain for all to see.

Taras nodded to his sister before answering the question.

"As of now, the two of you are wanted by many. We can provide you with necessary supplies. We could even pull a few strings and let Draco here live his life in peace."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I've tried. And I failed. Hiding is doing me no good. All it does is wear me down, push me to the brink of insanity and rob me of all that I have left!" he roared, raising his voice so much at the end Harry twitched, startled.

He took in a deep breath.

"Trust me, there is nothing you can do for me. I refuse to hide. I refuse to run. I refuse to live my life in some hole where I will die, old, alone and weak!" he spat.

"Please, listen to me." Taras said, his voice a softer tone. "I understand how your current situation makes everything seem hopeless. I know how you think there is no way out. I'm not saying that there is a 100% failproof way, but what I can say is that if you reduce yourself to this, you will never succeed."

Glaring angrily at the man, Draco shot off a curse before being quickly restrained by Harry, who was still trying to calm him down.

Sidestepping the curse easily, Taras nodded his head grimly. "This is what I had feared." he said, his voice low. "You used to be such a smart boy, playing the right cards to get what you wanted. But now you're no more than a simple thug. Wake up! This situation needs the real Draco, the one who has brilliant plans and a great mind. This situation does not need the Draco I see, the one who is a shrivelling heap and a mess! Wake up!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"He does have a point, Malfoy...With all you're doing, you're not being much of a help."

"If this was some speech to get me up and going, you are going to be very disappointed." Draco hissed.

Taras shook his head.

"As a merchant, a successful one, if I had wanted you to succumb to your views you would now be licking my boots. No, I simply wanted you to realise what you have become. The future is yours and the decision is yours to make. If you help us, we will help you. This is a chance for you to make the world a better place, to live the rest of your life in peace."

"I don't trust you," Harry said wearily. "I've had too much experience being manipulated to not see what this is. This is way too good a deal for us. And you guys are people who know how to earn. I'm not going to be involved in whatever plot you have cooked up to rule the world."

He eyed their henchmen up and down.

"I'm not sure why, but you came to us seeking for help, when you have your own army...they even have guns! I assume you have much more powerful weapons. You don't need us the way you suggest. I refuse to be a poster boy."

"This may be the only time I'm agreeing with you, Potter." Draco muttered. 'Look, you guys have got the fancy speech and all, but at the end of the day I don't buy your stuff. You guys simply aren't good enough. I'd believe you if you were Granger, but you're not."

"Now-"

"I don't take orders from anyone. I don't want to get stuck in the middle of whatever war you're planning. I don't want to get more involved in this war than I already am. I am not going to do whatever cruel torture you have planned out."

"Well that is pulling things a bit." Marina said sternly. "We have no wish to torture anyone. We have no wish to use violence unless absolutely necessary. Or else we'd have blown you guys to bits when you started firing at us. It's the sad truth, but sometimes there's no avoiding war; it can only be postponed to the advantage of others."

"Quoting Machiavelli? Where's all the fancy speech gone?"

"I was simply trying to phrase my point that this war cannot be avoided, and the two of you are already so tangled in it there is no way to avoid. All you can do is temporarily cool down things before a real, all-out war starts. And using that time, more people can be save, more-"

"War is cruelty. We've seen it. Hell, we've all seen what it does." Harry said. "Stop telling your lies."

"Ture, war is cruelty." Taras agreed. "There is no use trying to reform it. But the crueler it is, the sooner it will be over."

"Ideally speaking, that would mean the good guys slaughtering the bad guys. But this is no fairytale. Heck, we don't even have good and bad! Well, maybe bad, but no one's _good_."

"Stop wasting my time." Draco growled, waving his wand. "Get out."

Taras sighed. "Well, if this is what it comes to…we'll leave."

Still suspicious, the duo clutched their wands tightly, eyes scanning for any form of irregular movement.

"My wand, please?" Taras asked.

Harry frowned. "The rest of you, back." he ordered. "Don't move."

Cautiously, Draco knelt down and put the wand onto the ground, before giving it a kick as it rolled over to Taras' side.

Bending over, Taras slowly picked up his wand and then in a flash he whipped it out and said "O-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, the force of the spell so strong it blew the others back.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco yelled, aiming at Marina, who quickly began to fight back along with her guards.

"Colloshoo!" she shouted, and Draco cursed as nearly tripped, muttering a quiet _Finite Incantem_."

"_Confundo_!" Harry yelled as a guard began looking around in confusion.

"_Ducklifors_!"

Harry hissed as he dove, the spell missing him by an inch.

"_Confringo_!"

"_Everte Statum_!"

Biting back a groan, Draco stood back up.

"Careful!" Harry suddenly yelled.

A barrage of bullets suddenly came flying at them, the bangs ringing through their ears.

Quickly dropping to the ground, Harry cast a strong _Protego _as Draco began shooting increasingly violent curses.

"_Bombarda_! _Expulso_!"

"_Flipendo_!" Taras yell, his voice commanding and full of authority.

Harry winced as he battled with the invisible force, narrowly avoiding being pushed back.

"We're no match for them." Harry hissed to Draco. "We have to go."

Though a tough and stubborn warrior, Draco did know that they were being pushed back and would eventually be cornered.

And so he nodded.

"Alright then." Harry said, a million thoughts running through his mind. "_Fumos_!"

And when the smoke cleared, Harry and Draco were nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There will be more plot in this chapter, hope you enjoy! Again, please do not hesitate to leave a review or comment. Flames and critics always welcome!**

"Merlin's saggy balls." Draco cursed as they ran through the town, darting here and there to stay out of view.

"What more groups are out there?!" Harry exclaimed. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I cannot be sure." Draco replied, panting. "I didn't know the Orlovs were that ambitious until just now…"

"Oh goodness." Harry muttered. "Just...just name them!"

"Well…" Draco thought, mind in a haze. "I don't know. There's been so much going on out there, and I've stayed hidden for so long...I think Rasputere is still the main power though. Him and the Muggleborns. And the Orlovs."

"Well any people I do not know about yet?"

"No I don't think so. I hope it stays that way."

"How're we gonna get out of this town?" Harry asked, giving up on his original question.

"That's a good question." Draco said, turning back to check if anyone was following them.

Harry cursed. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"I don't know, Apparate maybe?"

"Quit the sarcastic tone, Malfoy. I don't know much about Orlov but I'm pretty sure he can get someone to trace our magical signatures."

"Well I don't suppose someone here would own a car or a broom?" Draco replied.

"...A broom would be pretty obvious. No, not a car...but maybe a few horses."

"A horse? I can ride but let me warn you this may not be as fast or comfortable as you imagine."

"You're a wizard Malfoy; ever heard of cushioning charms? Or is your pale arse too used to velvety cushions to handle it?"

"I'd be more worried about _your_ riding skills, Potter. It isn't like those Muggles were rich enough to afford new clothes, let alone a horse ride."

"Well I've done many things money cannot buy before. I've actually ridden a Thestral and seen dead people. I've also got many things money cannot buy. I've got friends and a real _family_."

"Pfft, you always stress so much on _family_, it's not like your Muggle relatives were rich or powerful. Or is this just you trying to comfort yourself? If so I will gladly allow you to grieve in silence."

"When I say family, I mean my real family. The family bonded through heart and soul but not blood."

Harry sighed.

"Anyways, now's not the time for this teasing and prodding. We have to find a way out."

"So what do you suggest?" Draco asked sarcastically, carefully observing the surroundings.

"There should be a Glacier Express station somewhere here to Brig."

At Draco's confused look, he elaborated.

"The Glacier Express is a train, Brig is another, bigger city."

"They'll trace us in no time."

Harry shook his head.

"Thousands of people take that line every day. As long as we hide ourselves well, there should be no problem."

Pulling out a map, Harry showed Draco where the station was.

"Now we need new glamours and a cleansing charm, then all will be fine."

Waving his wand once over him, Draco transformed into a brown-haired, wide-shouldered man, with his locks long, much like Bill Weasley's, to Harry's amusement.

Swallowing down his laughter, Harry in turn waved his wand over himself, changing into a black-haired man with a lean build and a Beatle-styled mop.

Draco looked him over.

"Wow, Potter, that looks is rather...refreshing."

"Glad to know, but no thanks."

Walking up to the ticket counter quickly, the duo purchased tickets to Brig.

"The next train will arrive in half an hour." the ticket seller said. "You're in luck; there are still some spaces left. I can get you two adjoining seats."

"That'd be great, thank you." Harry replied.

"As usual, please remember that there will be security checks before boarding, so do leave around ten minutes for that."

"Thank you very much." Draco said, his hands inconspicuously placing a small pinhole camera onto the counter.

"Have a nice day!"

The duo smiled and waved back.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry asked, curious.

"That way, we can see who will be buying tickets, and we will know if _they_ have caught up with us." Draco explained.

Harry nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

"So what will we do once we reach this Brig?" Draco asked.

"Well, Brig is a larger town that has more trains connecting to almost every part of Switzerland. It's a very important railway junction. Once we get there, we can take a train to Bern, the capital of Switzerland. From there, we can take another train or bus to Paris."

"Why stop by so many cities? Why not go straight to France?"

"_They_ most probably know that we are going to France, and will have notified their contacts there of such...motive. By taking a few stops, it will be easier to evade them, as there are many ways to go to France from Switzerland. There are many other towns we could have stopped at. This will keep them guessing."

"True." Draco said, deep in thought. "This will also add flexibility to our movements. Should France be too dangerous, we could always go somewhere else."

Harry shrugged. "Austria would be another choice, but that would lead us farther from England, though I suppose if you take a plane it doesn't really matter."

"No," Draco said. "_They_ are very clever and influential people. They could easily find us in airports or on planes. By crossing the English Channel via ferry, which has less security measures, we have a higher chance of getting them off-trail."

Silence.

"So, now that it seems _they _are not to be worried about, what about Rasputere?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I haven't been keeping up on him for some time. Thanks for the reminder. We ought to catch up with the rest of the world."

He walked over to a store and bought an English newspaper, sitting down on a bench to read.

* * *

_Jadel Rasputere proposes a set of reforms for Germany_

_Mr Rasputere, well-known Pureblood politician, has proposed a new set of reforms he dubs the 'Miracle Act'. _

"_This act will preserve the core values of the Wizarding world and nurture our country to grow and prosper." Mr Rasputere states._

_The Miracle Act consists of many principals, pushing reforms in sectors such as education and politics._

_One of the more notable reforms is the introduction of schools for muggleborns._

"_While they are below us, they have magic in them, and thus deserve basic education." Mr Rasputere explains. "If not, how would we expect them to work when they grow up? It would not do well for our society to run on a bunch of brainless idiots."_

_Pureblood families, dominating the German council, have expressed their support towards the Miracle Act._

"_Mr Rasputere is entirely correct." says Mr Ludwig, a councilman. "We need to educate the Muggleborns so that they will not dumb down our country."_

_Another notable reform is the complete banning of Muggleborns from any Ministry job or job related to politics._

"_Muggleborns are new to our society and thus need to be taught how the magical world works, not the other way round." Mr Rasputere says. "Also, such a law would prevent Muggles from taking control of the entire world or finding out about us magicials. We need to stand together as a group to prevent that from happening."_

_Again, many Purebloods have voiced out their support of this. Currently, countries such as Bulgaria and Greece are considering such a law as well, to prevent Muggles from finding out about us._

_Muggleborn groups in England have voiced out their distaste of the Miracle Act, condemning it as "an unequal, unfair and abhorable policy which aims at limiting the development of the society and further dividing the Wizarding world."_

"_This Act is abhorable." Lisa Sanders, leader of the Equality Movement. "All wizards and witches are equal. No one should be discriminated against, to be prevented from getting Ministry jobs and banned from normal education simply because of their blood. Muggleborns are no less than wizards, and the presence of Muggleborns has never caused Muggles to discover our existence."_

"_Jadel Rasputere is the next Dark Lord." Neville Longbottom, famous friend of Harry Potter states. "He is doing exactly what Voldemort has done. He now has absolute power in three countries and his political influence is spreading all over Europe. He is openly persecuting Muggleborns. Soon, he will want to take control of the entire world."_

_When asked about his muggleborn friend Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, Mr Longbottom gave no comments._

_Quidditch Star Seeker Viktor Krum Becomes Head of Department of Sports and Games_

_The world-famous seeker has finally stepped down, much to the disappointment of his fans. The star seeker cites reasons of personal obligations and wanting to develop in more areas. This reporter wonders if he is rekindling his famous romance with Hermione Granger, Muggleborn one-third of the Golden Trio, as Mr Krum was reportedly seen back in London dining with Miss Granger. This reporter has failed to contact Mr Krum or Miss Granger for an interview on the matter._

* * *

The loud clanging of the bell brought the two back to reality.

"We should get on." Draco said, folding up the newspaper and standing up.

Subtly casting a few concealing charms, the two were able to get through security without any issues, quickly boarding the train and finding their seats.

The two fidgeted and looked around for a bit, the big, paranormal windows of the cabin making them a bit anxious.

"Do you think _she _is really dating Krum?" Draco asked, curious.

"Honestly, I can't tell." Harry said, keeping his voice low as he whispered a _Muffliato_. "I haven't been in touch with her. I know she isn't with Ron, but I don't know if she is simply friends with Krum."

"Jealous much, Potter?"

"No, Hermione and I are just friends, and it will stay that way forever."

"I don't recall you getting an O in Divination."

"You know very well it will stay that way. Besides, don't we have more important issues to take care of?"

"I prefer to keep my spirits up when I have the chance. Why not loosen up and enjoy what time you have?"

He then sat up straighter.

"But if that's what you want, sure. Let's move on to more serious topics. My camera hasn't detected any _Hatalom _member or лучшее yet."

"Alucheyee?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"Ah-lu-chey-yee." Draco pronounced slowly. "It's Russian and it means 'the best'. It's the name of the Orlov gang."

"I see." Harry said. "Good to know."

He shifted a bit, making himself more comfortable.

"Perhaps we should find out if any of them are in Bern or Paris."

"Well, as you said, Bern is a big train junction, so it will be an obvious destination for us. I'd expect company." Draco said.

"They'll probably be on the lookout for two males as well."

"Are you offering to cross-dress?"

"No! I'm just saying that we should maybe consider joining a group or something."

"That would just increase our exposure."

"Maybe you could pretend to be an old man or something and I can push you in a wheelchair."

"Why don't _you _do that job?"

"Because I'm the _Muggle_, remember?"

"Whatever you say, Potter. I will not be a _lowly, _disabled man who cannot even _walk._"

Harry shrugged. "Well, your choice. Your pride or your survival? It's not like you haven't had to bury your ego when you went into hiding."

"You have no idea how being in hiding was."

Harry bit back his retort, instead opting to recall the time he spent looking for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. It was most definitely _not _a happy time.

"Perhaps not," he said carefully. "But then you must realise the sacrifices that must be made for survival."

"True." Draco replied slowly. "Alright, then. I'll do the glamour and play my part. Can you transfigure a wheelchair?"

"Sure." Harry said, looking around the train. "I can nick a stool or chair somewhere and do just that."

"Where are you going to get one?"

"If I use a bit more magic and concentration, I can use anything similar to transfigure. Or I could just ask the staff for a wheelchair."

"Maybe you should ask the staff for one once we get off. We'll have to get through basic security first so I have to keep my identity for now. Also, traces of magic can be easily detected. It's be best to use a real wheelchair."

"Alright." Harry said. "But that'd just make things more complicated. Where will you change your glamour? They are bound to notice if an old, disable man suddenly gets out of the toilet."

"Hmm…" Draco murmured. "I suppose we'll have to identify our targets and simply stay clear. I'm sure you know how to lose people in crowds and such. We should fix a place to meet up, where you'll then get a wheelchair for me."

Reading the magazine on the table, Harry skimmed through the pages to a section on the Brig train station.

"How about the disable toilet on the second floor of the west wing? (I'm not sure if that exists…)"

Looking at the map of the station and memorising it, Draco nodded.

"If you cannot find me there, the secondary location will be the fitting rooms in that clothing store-what's it called-ah yes, Boom."

"Alright." Harry said, going through the information in his mind.

_Let's hope all goes well_. Draco thought, as the train sped away from the station, the beautiful scenery offering temporary relief.


End file.
